Sabria's Saga (Discontinued)
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: When a strange girl finds herself on an unusual planet, she must cope with her surroundings as well as the new people she meets and find a means of getting stronger. Discontinued. Please refer to Sabria's Chronicle for the remake.
1. Bloodshed

**Author's Note:** My previous story, Memories Cast Adrift, was a failure in my eyes, so I decided to rewrite it, to improve it better than before. On top of that, a new friend of mine, Shepard's Lore, decided to help me with my new story. We exchanged ideas back and forth until we came up with ideas I could never have come up with on my own. He has my eternal gratitude. Without further ado, here is the story.

It is said, in a time before the Kais were born, before the Gods of Destruction existed, there lived a rather peculiar race. They hated war, combat, bloodshed… even a casual duel was enough to drive them to insanity, so they hid on a planet far away from the other bloodthirsty races.

This peace for them was meant to last for the years to come, but it didn't take long for them to fight amongst one another. A conflict started when two men charged at one another and ended up destroying one another completely, inducing fear into the rest of this race. One by one, the beings began to die, sparking a war that would consume the galaxy in blood.

However, on that very same planet, a lonely individual found herself surrounded by corpses of the dead, the air being filled with a terrible odor that made her sick to her stomach. Flying up to the sky and watching from above, she took notice of the countless explosions ravaging the planet, many craters formed as a result.

Becoming terrified of what she witnessed, the countless injuries on her body coupled with the war caused her to flee her own planet. She intended to go to the furthest reaches of space, to a place not touched by this brutal war. But she didn't make it very far. Barring her path was a rather large man, tall and muscular carrying an equally tall staff in his right hand.

Before she had time to react, the man whacked her in the face with his staff, sending her crashing through an unnamed planet which created a rather large crater. The girl struggled to get up but her knees gave in under the pressure. She slowly slumped to the ground but the man wasn't done. Grabbing her with one hand, he kicked her very hard in the abdomen, causing her to cough up blood as a result.

In a fit of fear, the girl bit the man's hand and quickly flew away, hoping to lose him in the asteroid field. However, he was smarter than this and simply destroyed everything within twelve square miles with a series of ki blasts. The girl barely managed to dodge some of the ki blasts before being grabbed by the man and slammed her to the planet, breaking it in two.

Shrieks of pain and explosions could be heard, the girl constantly getting pummeled by one ominous man who smiled the entire time. Not a single noise exited the man's voice, possibly due to his hideous glare which spelled "Die damn you" from the girl's point of view. Of course, she knew all this, even so… why wouldn't the girl just give up?

"Damn it, at this rate I'm not going to last very long… I didn't want to have to use this, but I have no other-" Before she could finish her sentence, the man attacks her even more fiercely than before, constantly hitting her with the same level of punches he dealt her earlier. Kicking him in the face with both legs, the girl was able to flee to a safe place hundreds of miles away.

"Things aren't looking very good… I need to transform. And fast! But I'm running out of energy. If I don't power up soon, there is a chance I will die," she said aloud, doing her best not to get detected by him. She then began to slowly power up, her hair turning a different color and her eyes.

Taking a few deep breathes along the way, the girl hurried to transform, feeling her muscles slowly decompressing, feeling a great surge of power within her. However, before she could complete her transformation, she feels all the ki suddenly rush out of her all at once, as if every drop of ki had been completely drained from her body.

"No, it can't be! He couldn't have-" Her words were interrupted by the sudden kick to the side by the man who had become infuriated by the fact she had tried to flee from him but ended up failing ever so miserably. A shriek of pain writhed through her body, the force of the kick was powerful enough to end her flying through several planets, the pain intensifying with each planet she came across. Lying broken and bloodied, the girl was getting awfully close to losing her will to fight, something the man had always wanted to see.

But, he knew better than this, for the girl didn't quite understand the meaning of defeat and continued to fight. Even with the pain the man had inflicted upon her, she was nowhere near the point of giving up, even going so far as to repeatedly kick him in the face to rest her from his grasp. But eh, the attacks were in vain, not a single one landed a powerful enough blow to deal any significant damage to him. Without her ki, she was like a lamb in a lion stock, about to be torn to shreds by the cruel predator.

Seeing an opportunity to attack when a ki attack struck the man from behind, she managed to escape from the distraction and flee to a different planet in another galaxy. She was breathing heavily, more so than before, because the man had induced a great deal of pain within the girl. At first, it was overwhelmingly painful but she found a way to nullify the pain by purposely breaking her abdomen with her own two hands.

"I need to think... how do I beat him? He has me corned like a cat corners a mouse. If I don't figure something out soon, there's a good chanced that I will die. I cannot allow that to happen! But.. I'm all out of ki. He has me pegged... there just has to be a-" Before she could finish her thoughts however, she was struck by a ki beam from behind which struck her right lung, an inch too close to her heart. At the same time, just as she turn around to see where the man was, a ki blast hit her entire face, catching her off balance.

Temporarily blinded by the attack, the man took this chance to bombard her with a series of ki lasers, causing significant damage to her body, but still she smiled. Intensifying the attacks, he fired them three fold at her, breaking most of her bones and arteries in the process, even breaking a tooth or two off. Going in for the kill, the man grabbed the girl by the neck and began crushing the life out of her, hoping to crush her life and her spirit at the same time.

But yet, he wasn't seeing that all, all he saw was the girl let out a casual sigh and smiled at the man, greatly annoying him. She didn't look like she was giving up, her look spelled "Do what you will to me. I will NEVER give up to the likes of you!," which prompted the man to strike her against the face with the back end of his staff, only for her smile to remain, not going away in the least bit.

Teleporting her over a planet, she let go of her ravaged body, letting her fall to the planet at such a height that she was set on fire from the speed of her fall. Hovering over the planet, the man began charging a powerful purple sphere of energy from the staff he was carrying. Its shining brilliance was more than enough to consume the entire cosmos in its light, something which caused the girl to smile.

The girl landed with a crash to the planet, creating a rather large crater in the process, but still she persisted in her smile. She simply watched on as the man charged an energy sphere and aimed it directly at the planet. Snapping back into reality, she watched on as the very planet she swore to protect no matter what, was now about to be reduced to nothing but ash and rubble, possibly more than that. Given the size of the sphere and the power it contains, it would appear he wanted to destroy the girl and the planet.

"I'm sorry, my friends… it seems I wasn't fast enough to stop him. Please, forgive me for causing your deaths…" The girl slowly closed her eye, the sphere rushing towards the girl after the man had fired it at her. It easily outgrew that of the entire planet, something which surprised the girl.

At the moment the girl let out a sigh of relief, a strange light began to form around her, causing her to lose consciousness due to the damage she sustained in the assault.


	2. Awaken

**Author's Note:** Last chapter was very good, but as the story progresses, I plan to improve each chapter one by one. Keep in mind, I am known to make mistakes without noticing it until after someone tells me. I realize my stories isn't the best there is, but that hardly matters right now. I aim to make this story the best one I have ever written. Enjoy.

The man was just as surprised by this strange anomaly, ensnaring the girl was no small feat he had to think to himself, not wanting anyone else to listen in. Wanting to know about how durable it was, he shot a series of ki blasts at it until it was covered in smoke. Donning a sneering smile on his face, he began to leave with relief, but as the smoke cleared he clearly saw his attacks seemingly had no effect on it whatsoever.

Getting more enraged, he charged a ki blast and began to fire it at the orb, but found his attack was quickly nullified by a ray of light that left him bewildered and weakened. Before another thought could pass through his head, a barrage of ki blasts were fired at him, damaging him in the process but not nearly enough to bring the man down. Charging at the orb, he attacked it directly with fist, only for strange tendrils to move forth from the orb. It first wrapped itself around the man's arm, then his staff so he won't be able to frantically launch his ki attacks, and ended with his body being completely consumed by the tendrils.

Struggling to free himself, he tried to power up to break free, but soon found out it would all be in vain. The more he powered up, the tighter the tendrils held in place, causing him a great deal of pain. Gasping for air, the tendrils began to forcibly pull him towards the orb, unable to resist. Soon, he found himself completely consumed by the orb, unable to breathe or speak... hear or see... taste or feel... all his senses had become dulled to the point it made him feel like a broken old man. Completely immobilized, he was unable to even think. His thoughts became frozen just as his body was frozen like ice, only he wasn't very cold from the looks of it.

It felt like a hundred years had past since he became ensnared in a strange orb that completely drained him of all his ki and his fighting spirit. He could neither see, nor hear, it was as if all his senses had completely dulled, but at the same time it was able to seal his thoughts. Like an Android trying to gain sentience, only to fall victim to the attack of another, distracted by the very atmosphere or even a bird.

At a later time, when the man regained his ability to see, before his very own eyes was a blue planet directly below the two. Feeling his ki returning, he was quick to conjure up a knife in order to escape. Cutting through the tendrils one by one, he was finally able to free himself and quickly charged at the girl, hoping to use the confusion to his advantage. However, before he could attack her with his staff, a translucent wall suddenly appeared before him, barring his path.

Trying to attack from the side, the wall quickly moved directly in front of him, absorbing the ki blast he fired at her and reflected it back at him. Charging the same ki blast he intended to use to destroy the girl and the planet, he made it twice as bigger as before, but this time it was at point-blank range. Launching it at the girl, he watched as it's movements came to a sudden halt and disappeared in an instant.

Without a second to react, he saw the same walls from before form around him, trapping him in a rectangular box that started damaging him with lightning based attacks. Unable to attack any further, the box began to shine a bright blue color before it was cast away through space. But the girl wasn't completely freed from harm, for the orb dissipated, the girl quickly fell through to the planet below, albeit heavily injured.

 **Age 780**

At this time, Goku had just defeated Golden Frieza with the help of Vegeta (but they took turns taking him down) and now they have a lasting peace on Earth. Sure hope so, it's been ages since the Z Fighters had a time to relax and just have fun. However, the Saiyan Prince wasn't much for having fun, he focused more on training than anything else.

He was training on the home planet (I think) of Lord Beerus, God of Destruction of the 7th Universe with Whis, attendant and teacher of Lord Beerus. While he was training here, Vegeta was completely unaware of the rather strange happening that would take place on Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth, Goku happily ate his meal faster than before. The reason is, he's going to do some more intense training with Whis, the single strongest fighter in Universe 7 and attendant to God of Destruction, Lord Beerus. Who, eh… you already know this. Do you not? Oh well, moving on.

Not a moment too soon, Goku was ready to join Whis in the journey to Lord Beerus' world. At the second they were ready to depart, Goku felt a strong, unusual ki suddenly appear in the area, much to his great surprise. "This ki.. why now? Why couldn't I sense it earlier?"

Just as Goku had commented on the rather peculiar ki, a sudden gust of wind overtook most of the area, prompting Goku to take a defense stance so he wouldn't get knocked off his feet. That wasn't the end of it I'm afraid... lightning began striking at randoms parts of Capsule Corporation, destroying some trees and the grass.

Whatever's going on here, it doesn't look-" His words were interrupted by a sudden gleam of light, which blinded everyone that was gathered here. Moments after the gleaming light disappeared, what he saw before his eyes greatly surprised him, to say the least.

A gleaming light soon followed after the ice had enveloped the area. In an instant, Whis quickly conjured up a barrier to shield Goku and the others from the rather harsh conditions and looked towards the sky.

"What is that thing? Sure, it looks like a orb, but where did it come from?" Goku noted, the light fading away to reveal a large green orb slowly descending to a certain height but too high for him to see any closer. Confused by what he was witnessing, Goku began to move closer when it turned a dark purple color in an instant.

Slowly moving towards the orb, he could barely make out an object inside before sensing something was wrong. "Quickly! Get away!" Goku warned everyone to run away, but he himself, didn't have enough time to get away. The orb detonated in a deadly explosion.

It consumed much of the area, but almost no one was harmed, due to Whis conjuring another barrier to shield everyone from harm. Well, because Goku was closest to it, he took the brunt of the damage, but it was moderate at best. This was probably due to Goku transforming into his Super Saiyan Blue form at the last second.

Even though most of the environment was still frozen, he was genuinely surprised at how little damage it did to the trees, but even more surprised of why it damaged him. Finally able to see the object after the ensuing explosion, Goku inched closer to it, keeping his guard up, and found the object wasn't at all what he was expecting.

Directly in front of him was that of a lonely girl, floating in the sky, not moving for only a few. Then she started falling towards the ground, but Goku wouldn't let this happen. Using his Instant Transmission, he teleported directly below her and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

The girl in his arms was of average height, about 5"2 and wore a tattered large jacket and torn pants. One of the more noticeable features located on her body was the lone scar across her right eye. "Was she sliced by a ki attack, or a knife? Judging by the cut, she might have been able to lower it's damage with her own ki." Goku ascertained on the wound ans noticed several bruises and marks on her face.

"She's injured… she needs help!" Goku yelled to the others. Gohan took the initiative to retrieve a senzu bean as fast as he could. Before safely putting the girl down on the ground and powering down, he thought he noticed another object next to her, but thought it was nothing important.

Soon after she swallowed a senzu bean she was given, the girl's left eye slowly opened. She was able to stand on her feet, but felt a sharp pain seep down her left arm. "Don't move. You took a pretty bad beating. I'm amazed you even able to stand, barely. Just who are you?" Goku asked the girl who turned her gaze away from his eyes.

"Did I… die? Am I dead?" The mysterious girl asked herself aloud, looking around her but found she was surrounded by countless people. She was astounded by the area she was in, but she remained oblivious to the frozen trees around her.

 _No, that can't be right. If I were dead, then I would have a halo. Right? Ow.. my head hurts. Just what... wait. My name was inquired by this man with black colored hair... but I don't even know this man. And what's with the eye color? That's the first I've seen of it. I should probably get away from here..._

The girl attempted to escape from the scene, but a wound in her ribs finally ruptured. As a result, she coughed up blood and slumped down to the ground, breathing heavily. "Damn it... that last attack really did me in. For an instant, I could see through his attacks and managed to dodge the attack at the correct time. If that hadn't happened, then I would have-" She could utter no more words, for she had fallen unconscious. Goku was quick to notice her power level was dropping fast and hastily but carefully picked her up and flew to Capsule Corporation.

Inside the building, Goku and the others gathered around the girl who was recovering from the wounds she had sustained earlier. "Her wounds... how did she get injured? It must have been a terrible battle. And yet... there's something particularly different about her that I can't quite put my finger on."

With those words, Goku approached her, surprised that the senzu bean wasn't having any effect on her. Inspecting her closer, he saw what appeared to be a knife-like object embedded in her abdomen, in the shape of a purple energy shard. When we reached for it, he was met with a shocking sensation that surged throughout his entire body. A bolt of electricity if you may.

"Goku! You alright?" Chi-Chi echoed from the doorway, quickly approaching him.

"Yeah... this object is jammed inside of her. I can't get it out... in my current state." He said, turning SSJ2 and attempting to pull it out. Again, he was met with great pain so he powered up to SSG. At this level, it allowed him to resist the pain of the object and was successful in pulling it out.

After that however, blood simply poured out of the wound, prompting Chi-Chi to find a bunch of bandages and stitch up the wound. She was successful in sealing up the wound, to which Goku powered down to his base state and began to leave.

"She'll be fine, all she needs is some rest. I'll ask about who she is later." He left the room, with Chi-Chi following suit. The girl was left all alone in the cold room, resting on the white bed that Bulma set up for her.


	3. Rampage

**Author's Note:** On the third chapter already? I must admit, I do feel I'm going a bit too fast, but eh whatever. It's my story; therefore I can do whatever I want and all. Some new ideas attacked me about an hour ago for the future chapters. Hope you enjoy them. Beginning the 3rd chapter now.

Sleeping on a bed in Capsule Corporation alone was a girl who was previously sent crashing down to Earth, but was saved by Goku through the use of his Instant Transmission. When he rescued her, he immediately noticed she was grievously injured, her right eye had a noticeable as well as other injuries spread across her face.

He was surprised the senzu bean didn't have any effect on her ki, it continued to decrease even after her wounds were being treated. That is until he noticed a sharp object sticking out of the girl's abdomen and only succeeded in pulling it out by going Super Saiyan God

After he pulled out the object, her power began to slowly return to normal, surprised at how big it was compared to anyone else he faced in the past. "Woah! Her power's amazing! It sure if big, but I'm not sure if it can compare to my power as a SSG."

Goku said to himself before leaving the room, which left the girl all alone in the room. Meanwhile, he had headed back to Lord Beerus' planet with the assistance of Whis, further continuing his training. "Kakarot what took you so long? I've been waiting for two hours because of you! I won't allow you to slow me down!"

Vegeta berated Goku, immediately attacking him but was easily stopped by Whis, using a finger no doubt. "Oh come now… you can't really blame him. After all, he was preoccupied on Earth from saving that girl. What was her name again?"

The rather tall individual said to Vegeta, who wanted to know more about what happened on Earth, but he wouldn't tell… yet. Goku was getting warmed up for his training with Whis, Vegeta simply approached him closer.

"What do you mean? Who was rescued?! Tell me!" Vegeta demanded, only to fall on deaf ears. Powering up to Super Saiyan Blue, he proceeded to attack Whis with a punch, only for Whis to casually dodge his attack with impunity and using his right hand, thrusted him over his shoulder, throwing him pretty far away.

Not giving up so easily, Vegeta charges at Whis who effortlessly dodges all of his attacks, it was like he wasn't even trying. Even with the power increase from his SSB form, it still didn't increase his speed to Whis' level who was by far, one of the fastest in all the universes. Meanwhile, Goku was still getting ready for his training, feeling he wasn't quite ready to join with Vegeta, who hated the idea of fighting alongside him.

Vegeta launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Whis who was just too fast for any of his attacks to connect, but he could tell Whis was merely holding back. "You mustn't use SSB. Remember, it rapidly consume your ki and stamina. Only use it as a last resort."

Whis explained to Vegeta who powered down and continued to attack Whis, but this merely decreased his speed. He was more eager to learn more about happened on Earth than the harsh training of Whis so he wanted to end things immediately.

Before he could get a hit in, Goku charged into the fray, accidentally punching him in the face, knocking him away. "Aw, Vegeta. That's uncalled for! At least give me time to join in!" Goku complained to Vegeta who ignored his remarks and continuously attacked Whis.

Goku did the same, but felt, deep inside that he should have stayed behind with the girl. Her injuries could have very well killed her, and yet she still lives. He thinks… Vegeta noticed the concerned look in his eyes and quickly halted his attacks. "Alright Kakarot, tell me what happened. Who did you rescue?"

"Who I rescued was a girl, trapped in an orb that suddenly appeared above Earth. It did quite a bit of damage to me, but no one else was harmed. What's more, she's severely injured. I don't even know what kind she is." Goku explained to Vegeta about the mysterious girl, which merely piqued his interests about her. Goku also said how her right eye was "poked out", meaning blinded and how a strange object jammed in her abdomen nullified the effects of a senzu bean she was given.

"Her power… was truly impressive. But last time I checked, it easily ranked below my SSG form. She might be on par with my SSJ form, maybe stronger than that." Goku noted on the girl, prompting Vegeta to resume his training with Whis. Goku did the same, only he had an odd feeling about all this that transpired.

Back on Earth, the wounds the girl sustained had been treated to by Bulma and her father, who were equally surprised by how much endurance had, enduring all that pain and all. After the girl's wounds were bandaged, Bulma inspected the girl further, through her jacket, searching for any indication of her name but to no avail. However, what she found that wasn't at all related to the girl's name shocked Bulma.

"No way… her left arm, it…" She couldn't find it within herself to finish the sentence and bolted out of the room, Mr. Briefs in pursuit. Within a matter of minutes, Bulma returned to the room with a cybernetic arm she managed to find lying about in her lab which was located in the same building as the girl was. Gentilly taking the jacket off, Bumla noticed a red bruise embedded on her shoulder but ignored that and began installing the cybernetic arm.

For a moment, Bulma was able to place the arm on the girl's left shoulder, but as soon as it reached a certain area, the girl's left eye opened in an instant. The girl grabbed Bulma by the arm and tossed her aside, jumping out the window in a fit of confusion. Somewhere out in the wide open area, she let out a scream which shattered most of the glass in the area. When Gohan noticed Bulma injured, he immediately went SSJ and charged at the girl who seemed unaffected by his barrage of punches and kicks. She swatted him away with her only arm.

Goten and Trunks joined in, performing the Fusion technique and transformed into SSJ3 Gotenks.

Sprinting towards the girl, Gotenks is able to kick her towards the air and managed to deal a series of blows against her, damaging mostly her face before sending her crashing to the ground. A crater was formed beneath her body, not moving for a few moments.

"Yeah! The mighty Gotenks triumphs yet again!" Gotenks yelled to sky at his "victory", only to look down and saw the girl get up from a thrashing. Powering up again, she rushed forth and managed to overpower Gotenks, defeating him in a series of consecutive strikes. Defusing, Goten and Trunks fled in the opposite directions.

When the girl followed suit after Goten, she was stopped by Goku who arrived in the nick of time with Instant Transmission. "Stop this now! You need to simmer down!" Goku tried calming the girl down who simply kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying towards the forest. Vegeta, who arrived with him, transformed into his SSB state in order to knock her out. Goku saw the girl's left eye turn a dark red color and a purple aura surrounded her.

"Wait, I recognize this… Vegeta, she's being controlled!" Even though he told Vegeta, he was too late for he had delivered a series of punches and kicks in order to take her down but it wasn't enough. Her power somehow changed, adapting itself to Vegeta and succeeded in knocking him away from her. Goku could see the girl was losing control of herself, trying to attain control with her ki but ultimately failed in doing so.

"I'll never give in! You caused me too much pain!" She declared, ignoring Vegeta's attempts to knock her down and charged at Goku who barely managed to block the punch with his hands. This time, he was in his SSJ2 form, urging her to stop with a peaceful warning. "You have to stop, please. You need-" The girl headbutted Goku before he could finish his sentence, sending him crashing through the village while at the same time, Vegeta tried attacking the girl from behind, she casually dodged the attack and delivered a kick to the Prince's face which angered him.

Backing away from her, Vegeta began charging a ki attack when he found out the girl had injured Bulma. Against Goku's pleas, Vegeta fired his Final Flash attack at the girl who released a deadly wave of energy that completely neutralized the attack and pushed everyone away in a three mile radius. Upon seeing this, Goku decided to play it cool and go SSJ3, trying his best not to seriously injure the girl with his attacks.

However, one punch to the face did something to her and knocking her away from him. Her red colored eye slowly began to return to normal, the color fading to purple. The aura had disappeared as well and as a result, the girl fell to the ground with Goku approaching her. He gently lifted her up, seeing her expression return to normal.

"What… oh, I get it. I caused you a great deal of trouble, didn't I?" The girl managed to speak, with Goku powering down and setting her down on the grassy ground. He shook his head in response, with Vegeta approaching her in his SSB state, very angry at what she just did. Charging at the girl, his attack was close to connecting with her face, but quickly noticed his own attack was intercepted by Goku in his SSB state.

"Vegeta, that's enough. It wasn't her who harmed Bulma." He said to Vegeta who jerked his hand away and simply stared at the girl, noticing her power had returned to a calmed state. As a result, he powered down to his base state and flew away. The girl noticed Goten and Trunks in they're SSJ states, having been in that state the entire time.

"There's no need to be in that state… whatever it is. What you saw was probably a spell casted on me by that man." She noted, getting up on her two feet and completely ignoring the injuries she had sustained in the small fight against Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks and Gohan. Of course, Goten was confused by her words as was Goku, only he knew magic was involved. But he was confused on why the girl doesn't recognize the SSJ forms.

"You say it was done by that man… just who are you referring to?" Goku asked the girl who sighed in a fit of disbelief.

"Let's just say, the man is consumed by evil. He will stop at nothing to end our lives. As for my name, which you asked me beforehand… I'll introduce myself later. For now, my wounds need to be tended to." She said, walking back to Capsule Corporation, watching as the doors opened themselves before her. Before she completely entered the room, she said one thing to Goku.

"That form you used before, while I laid on the bed... was it, per chance, a Super Saiyan God?" Her words were spoken, walking inside the building which left Goku completely dumbfounded by her choice of words.


	4. Clash and Sorrow

**Author's Note:** The fourth chapter is it? One tends to lose track of where they are in a story. Anyways, I do hope I'm getting the personalities of each character correct. It's time to unveil the name of my OC, so that's what I'll do. I also plan to publish each chapter several times a week, don't have a fixed schedule yet. And please let me know if I made the chapter too long, ok? Enjoy.

Outside Capsule Corporation, Goku was pacing back and forth for the past few hours, pondering on the words the girl had said to him earlier that day. _"_ _That form you used before… was it, perchance, a Super Saiyan God?"_

"How is she able to recognize that form, but not that of the regular Super Saiyan transformation? It doesn't make sense... at first glance. Maybe she hasn't yet unlocked the power of the Super Saiyan for herself." Goku pondered to himself, ignoring the sounds of the wind and the birds chirping. The girl had gone back into Capsule Corporation all by herself with the injuries she had sustained from way before they even met.

Goku was genuinely surprised that the girl could withstand and later overpower the combined assault of SSJ3 Gotenks and that of Gohan (well, mostly Gotenks) but was unable to resist the attacks of Goku himself. And yet, the girl insisted she go back inside Capsule Corporation to have her injuries treated but not that of the scar on her right eye. There are just some injuries that can't be repaired through normal means.

When the girl entered the room, she noticed the hole in the wall from her sudden outburst and saw Bulma was already waiting by her bed, having an angered expression on her face. As a result, the girl had no choice but to apologize to her.

"I humbly apologize for the trouble I caused you. At the time, my mind was still in a state of recovery but it has calmed down now. I hope… he had better not attack me again." The girl muttered the last words underneath her breath, with Bulma picking up the mechanical arm off the ground that fell when the girl went into a state of rage. " Apology accepted, just be more careful next time. By the way, what is your name? I couldn't find it anywhere on your clothing."

The girl stood silent for a moment, staring at the beautiful blue sky outside. Letting out a sigh, the girl took a seat on the ground in the corner and fell into a strange sitting position. Tears began running down her eye as she placed her hand over her right eye and cursed herself underneath her breath and promptly destroyed the wall with her fist.

"Damn him to oblivion! I can't believe he didn't give me something I've always wanted in this life… a name to address myself with. Is he so cruel and heartless that he would disregard me as a living being?" She further dished out her anger on the walls, destroying them one by one with a series of punches. Bulma noticed the painful expression the girl had and retreated to outside, calling for Goku who was deep in thought.

"Hey Goku! The girl's acting up again!" Goku rushed to the scene of the crime and found the girl taking out her anger on anything she came across. From the bed to the walls, even the mechanical arm had succumbed to her anger. In response, Goku went over and stopped her assault with a single hand, a serious expression donning his face.

"You need to calm down! Your wrecking the plac-" Much to his great surprise, what he saw on the girl wasn't a temper tantrum, nay it isn't even a fit of anger. Goku noticed the saddened expression on her face, something he failed to notice in the fight they had earlier. The girl started attacking Goku with a shower of kicks but none of them had any effect on him, no matter how tough they were.

"Life is so cruel and unfair… I hate my life! Its all your fault for trying to murder me all those years ago! So why was I… forsaken like this!? Why!?" Her words met with Goku's gaze which remained the same. Was he truly allowing the girl to let out all her sadness on him, knowing some of them might hurt? The girl was only able to save herself after seeing the tears falling to the ground at her behest.

Seeing the serious look in his eye and noticing the destruction done around her, the girl finally submits and slumps to the ground after Goku finally let go of her. She went to the now destroyed bed, grabbed a pillow that was suspiciously unaffected by what transpired and cried into it for the next few hours.

All the while, Vegeta was training back on Lord Beerus' world and after hearing what happened from Whis, wanted to investigate this girl for himself but was denied by Goku when he went to visit the two. "I won't allow you to pick a fight with her! Sure, she may have hurt Bulma… but that wasn't her Vegeta!" It was the work of-"

Vegeta ignored the rambling of Goku and continued his training, still aiming to become stronger than Goku. His stance and expression immediately told Goku he was intent on fighting this girl, no matter what her past may be, but felt the girl was rather… unusual for someone so small. Whis easily noticed this and stopped a punch with only a finger.

"That is ill advised. Considering the amount of damage she caused, the confusion of seeing as regular Super Saiyan, and the fact she was controlled by this man she spoke of, we can only gather she." Whis tried his best to explain the situation to Vegeta who immediately brushed off his attempts of persuasion and attempted to get Whis to take him toward Earth. He was rejected without so much as a word.

 _His obvious from his movements he doesn't intend on taking me back to Earth. All because of this girl who caused so much trouble on Earth, was she truly able to defeat Gotenks without much difficulty? Gohan I can understand since he quit training in order to focus on his job but still… what could this mean? Where did she come from?_

While deep in thought, Goku was already preparing to leave the planet with Whis, Vegeta being so deep in thought he was distracted by what was going on the outside before finally giving in. "Fine… I won't fight her… too hard." He said last two words to himself before being teleported back to Earth with the assistance of Whis.

Meanwhile, back on Earth the girl (this is probably the time to describe her), with long silvery white hair remained in the exact same spot as an hour ago, the pillow she was holding so closely basked in tears. Her attire consisted of a red and white kimono, no shoes nor boots and socks which shocked Bulma, to the point she went out and bought a new pair of shoes just for her.

Upon entering the room and placing the shoes in front of the girl, she picked her head up from her pillow and stared at the shoes in front of her. They were colored green and blue, just standard shoes but to the girl, they were much more.

"Thank you." The white haired girl said, putting her new shoes on but was lacking of socks. When Bulma went to find some socks, the girl placed the pillow on the ground next to her, where the bed used to be located at.

"You want to know, why I don't wear footwear. Well, truth be told… this is the first time wearing it." She answered Bulma's question before she had the chance to react. Upon finding some socks, she threw it at the girl who took off the shoes and put the socks on underneath her new shoes.

Just then and there, a ray of light struck the ground from outside, Bulma going to check on what it was, thinking it may be who she's expecting. Sure enough, Goku, Whis and Vegeta had returned to Earth without Lord Beerus, for he was still napping. It's not very wise to wake a deity up, for it could mean the end of the person foolish enough to attempt such a deed.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Goku asked Bulma, to which she nodded and beckoned the three to follow. Well, Whis went back to Lord Beerus' planet just as he dropped Goku and Vegeta off on Earth. As soon as Bulma, Goku and Vegeta went back to the room, they saw the girl with long white hair staring into the blue sky, in a daze it would seem.

"It must be more beautiful, if my other eye worked. Damn it all. Catching me off guard like that… what was he thinking?" Her words caught the attention of Goku who was now standing right beside her (literally) and looked at the sky with her.

"Wait… I think I might actually HAVE a name but I can't tell if it's correct. After all, the first few years of my life were… brutal, so it might be off. I think it's, Sabria." Sabria finally announced her hame, catching a glare from Vegeta.

"Wait a minute… THE Sabria?! Your kidding me… the one who defeated the Legendary Super Saiyan prior to the one we fought on New Planet Vegeta? The one who single handily took down a long forgotten race after they tried conquering the universe a million years ago?" Vegeta immediately recognized the name, surprising Sabria.

"You've heard of me I take it? Well, it technically wasn't a Legendary Super Saiyan I fought but yeah, I did destroy a bloodthirsty Saiyan. As for the race, your not far off. Very impressive, I didn't realize I was face-to-face with the Prince of all Saiyans." Sabria replied, kneeling before the Saiyan Prince.

 _Not far off? What does she… wait, she's still alive, after all this time? As a child, I heard many rumors surrounding her but I never imagined she would turn up like this. I must find out if she's the real deal._

"We will see if what you say you are is true. Let us do battle and test your might!" The Saiyan Prince declares the battle, Sabria taking a rather unusual battle stance where her right was in a palm striking position, facing towards the sky while Vegeta took his regular fighting stance. Immediately he transformed into his SSJ2 form and raced towards Sabria who managed to intercept the attack with her only working hand and managed to deliver a powerful blow to his abdomen.

Vegeta was taken a back by her attack and prepared a counterattack to her face, only for Sabria to casually dodged backwards, bending her back to the point of breaking and came directly upwards to headbutt the Saiyan Prince. He barely had enough time to intercept the attack before being thrown off his feet by a casual kick to the legs.

"Fascinating! Your power exceeds my own... in this state. What I'm about to show you is a power beyond that of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled in excitement as he powered up to a new form, his hair and eyes turning blue and donning a rather calm aura. The Saiyan Prince managed to easily overpower Sabria with a series of overwhelming attacks that left her unable to strike back. Using a ki blast to distract him, Sabria managed to put some distance between the two.

"I'm very impressed... you actually found a level beyond that of the regular Super Saiyan, although I admit I myself have no access to that form. However, I think I have access to another form that may or may not impress you. Well, here goes nothing!"

Sabria happily says, powering up as though she were becoming a SSB for the next few minutes, much to Vegeta's annoyance. Alas, the girl soon figured out she had lost something very important while she was encased in that orb earlier. "No way... it can't be! It's gone! My form..." Sabria became angered enough at this loss and powered yp further, shaking much of the trees around her.

"What form were you trying to access? No matter... today, we fight a golorious battle!" Vegeta gleefully announces, charging forth at Sabria who is barely able to stop his punch with her hand, knocking the Prince away with a not so powerful kick against the force. Easily regaining his posture, Vegeta flew above the clouds and began firing a series of ki blasts at Sabria who intentionally flew past each blast and returned the favor with her own series of ki blasts.

Vegeta was bombarded by a series of ki blasts from Sabria who, the entire time she was firing her attacks, was smiling. Sensing Vegeta wasn't being greatly affected, the red haired Sabria charged straight in, kneeing Vegeta in the face and using her other leg, succeeded in trapping Vegeta in a head lock, completely immobilizing him in the action. Sabria belived she had him pinned but was quick to notice it was an After Image and blocked the attack that Vegeta made from behind.

"You have awfully impressive reflexes. That's enough for right now. You are the real deal!" Vegeta powered down after the battle, breathing somewhat heavily while Sabria did the same. But the white eyed girl wasn't even close to running out of breath, she just descended to the ground and sat by the tree.

When Goku approached Sabria, she had a look in her eye that spelled "He's someone I can trust. But the rest..." with Vegeta the only one capable of casually approaching her... at that time. But within a matter of hours of hanging out with the Z fighters after Vegeta persuaded her into joining them, she learned of how Goku fought the God of Destruction of this universe, Lord Beerus and of the resurrection of Frieza. What's more than that, Goku explained how the orb appeared merely hours after the defeat of Golden Frieza, prompting Sabria to ask how powerful his new form was.

Even so, the girl refused to talk much, mainly relying on her gestures and expression to explain to them she was incapable of explaining much without first getting know them. Still confused, Goku tried asking what was wrong, only for Sabria to slowly pull up her shirt to reveal a horrific sight.

"This is why I have a... difficult time opening myself up. Now you now." To Goku and everyones horror, they saw several scars spread across her stomach, a notable deep burn mark was etched on her abdomen. What's more, they could see it was the use of either a whip or a sword to brutally torture her. Sabria quick dropped the shirt to make sure no one was being a pervert by staring at her pale, white skin.

"Woah! We... had no idea. We're sorry." Goku apologized to Sabria for the group, the girl quickly turning away from his eyes.

"Now you know... why I have such a difficult time trusting people. But it isn't just because of that... truth be told, I don't have a lot of friends to rely on." Sabria said with a shudder, hiding her face in the pillow she clenched on very tightly.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You have us now! We'll be your very first friends!" Goku declared, Sabria yanking her face away from the pillow to look at the Saiyans eyes. She could tell they were full of life and truth, devoid of lies and deceit, something which took her by shock. Sabria smiled at him.

Sabria had no idea the kindness the Z Fighters were going to show her, Vegeta had already fought her and rather enjoyed himself. But of course, the proud Prince decided to keep that piece of information to himself. At the moment Sabria began to formally explain herself, a voice echoed from above.

"Goku! Are you there? This is an emergency." This voice in particular could only be recognized by members of the Z Fighters, although it was referring to Goku.

"King Kai? What's going on?" The words were met by Goku's question, with King Kai hastily disclosing to the Z Fighters and Sabria what just happened, much to the half blind girl's horror. Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy, a solar system was devastated, no remnants were ever found.


	5. The Extermination Plan

**Author's Note:** Over the past few days, I noticed a rise in reviews, favorites and followers. This is truly spectacular! Never have any of my previous stories received such critical acclaim. With each chapter, we get a step closer to the end (whenever that is) and a step closer to happiness. Now then, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. If not, it's all good. Btw, I made a reference to an earlier fight in DBZ. See if you can spot it.

"So he… actually went through with _that_ plan? It's suicide! He can't possibly be thinking on executing _that_ plan!" Sabria, after hearing the news from King Ksi, is too horrified at the mass destruction of a solar system to concentrate. She flew away from the area, far away but was stopped by Goku who used his Instant Transmission to outmatch her.

"What plan? What does this mean? Why is the plan suicide?" Goku tried asking the scared girl but saw she was too frozen to react. Sweat dripped down Sabria's face, a look of shock and fear donning her face, coupled with what information she could spare at the time.

Slapping herself in the face, the girl managed to concentrate when she saw everyone was curious as to what this plan entailed. Taking a deep breath, she recollected the memory of the plan she knows of and descends to the ground, the Z Fighters and Whis gathered around the girl to listen more closely.

"The plan to which I speak of… is so unholy, no one would dare utter its name. Simply mentioning it would send shiver down anyone's spine. This plan is known only as… the Extermination Plan." A great deal of fear overtook Sabria, her lips becoming frozen and her throat, dry. Goku was quick to understand why she was so afraid of this plan, but was blind to what it actually entailed.

"This plan you speak of… why is it called the Extermination Plan?" Lord Beerus appeared at the scene, having traveled to Earth on his own only after hearing Sabria's words. The frightened one eyed girl gulped at his words, swallowing hard and took yet another deep breath. What she was about to say next would be of the utmost importance to everyone gathered here.

"The Extermination Plan… is a system intended to eradicate all known life in all the universes. No one would be exempt from this plan, not even me. Even though I'm not from this era… damn it! We're all doomed! I can feel his presence…" Sabria vaguely explained to the group, much to Lord Beerus' annoyance and Goku's concern. Not even Lord Beerus, a God of Destruction, was aware of this plan.

"You mean this man plans to eradicate all known life? How the hell is going to accomplish it?" Vegeta retorted, sweat still dripping down Sabria's face. It was becoming rather difficult for the girl to answer, knowing her words could decrease or otherwise inhibit everyone's moral, but Sabria knew she had to tell them everything. After all, why else is she telling everyone about the plan?

"How he accomplishes it, I still am blind to. But, what I have it on good authority he'll do it when "all is aligned". Those words… I heard him say them once, back before I was… experimented on…." Sabria could say no more, tears now replaced the sweat that was dripping down the girl's face merely seconds ago. She looked to be in even more pain than when she talked about the Extermination Plan, burying her face into the ground in order to hide her saddened expression.

Fooled no one was, for Goku was the first to approach Sabria, patting her on the back. From what she gathered, Goku was saying "It's alright. You did your best" but Sabria knew better, it wasn't the best she did but it was all she could muster.

"My long lost friend… I failed. Trying to stop him is my top priority, but I failed. In the end, I let her die. I-" Before she could utter another word, Vegeta punched Sabria square in the face, sending her flying towards a tree. Just as Sabria attempted to regain her posture, she was swiftly grabbed her by the shirt collar with both of Vegeta's hands.

"You fool! Don't tell me your giving up, your a warrior! Act like it! Don't cower in fear just because some man is going to extinguish all life. Toughen up and fight!" Vegeta berated the horrified girl for giving up when she hasn't even fought him (or so he thought), with the girl slapping his hands away in response. Sabria looked at Vegeta with a disgusted look on her face and after she wiped the blood from her face, she clenched her fist as tight as she could.

"You jackass! Do you not comprehend your own words to understand what's at stake here?! That man does not extinguish life in the same way you kill others. He consumes everything he comes across. It doesn't matter to him who or what it is, just as long as its something then he will devour it. Don't you get it? No man of god is a match for him." Sabria berated Vegeta back, kicking down the tree she was so helplessly punched to.

Vegeta, in a fit of rage after being insulted, punched Sabria in the face again. Thinking he had injured her, he watched on as the girl was completely unscathed, catching him off-guard while the girl swept him off his feet and pummeled the Saiyan Prince to the ground. For some strange reason, Sabria's power increased at that second just enough to resist an attack from Vegeta in his base form.

However, Vegeta simply powered up to his SSB form this time and threw Sabria off of him, firing a series of ki blasts at her which was thought to have consumed her. Much to his surprise however, the girl emerged from the volley of attacks with little to no injuries, charging at Vegeta with a blade-like ki emitting from her right hand.

"What's with this girl? In our previous fight, she couldn't keep up with my power, let alone injure me, in fact her power was greatly below mine. But now, her power is increasing… exponentially! There's no such logic behind this vast increase… unless she's one of us. That's it! She must be a-" His mighty words were interrupted by the sound of Sabria's ki sword, slicing through the Saiyan's armor, not enough to slice him in two but enough to nick his armor. In retaliation, Vegeta kicked Sabria's left shoulder, which only increased her anger that much.

White Goku continued to watch, he wanted to interfere and quickly went SSB, but before he could take a single step, Lord Beerus stepped in front of him, a hand signaled Goku to back away. "Lord Beerus… but why? Are you going to let them fight to the death?" Goku inquired, not noticing the look on Lord Beerus' face.

"I'm not letting anything happen. Whis, end the fight, now." Lord Beerus commanded of his attendant who swiftly rendered both Sabria and Vegeta unconscious with only one hand white they were trading blow after blow. When Sabria regained consciousness, she looked around and saw Vegeta in the same position as her.

"What just happened… before my next attack connected with Vegeta's, a tall figure stepped in front of us and halted both attacks with just his fingers. That figure… it was you, wasn't it Whis? With that abnormally large amount of power, defeating _him_ should be a piece of cake, but I gather you won't interfere." Sabria collected what happened in the last few minutes and saw Whis nod in response to her words. The half blind girl was astounded by Whis' speed and power, appearing before her and Vegeta in a split second and rendered both unconscious.

But still, Sabria was concerned about what Vegeta would think of her after that small incident. Well, that was the least of her problems, she simply stared at her left arm or what's left of it and proceeded to the leave the area but was stopped by Lord Beerus who had a rather angered expression on his face.

"You got some nerve, barging in on Earth and picking on Vegeta like that. Who or what are you? Answer me!" Lord Beerus demanded of Sabria who had a confused look on her face. Regardless, she refused to look him in the eye and turned away. It seems Lord Beerus knows something. But yet, at the same time Sabria could feel something was off, somewhere on Earth. The girl was unable to shake the strange feeling off, even with all this stress getting to her.

Sabria wanted to flee the area, to back to being trapped in the orb so she could avoid conflict but knew, deep down inside her, that it was impossible. She was aware of the ongoing danger of that man trying to consume all known life, but to what end? Why must everything come to an abrupt end? "Well? Going to answer me?" Lord Beerus impatiently waited, tapping his tail against the grassy ground.

"Please forgive me for my anger earlier. It wasn't within my place to attack Vegeta, seeing as though he did manage to tap into godly ki, albeit at a small amount. Now then, I do believe it's time to tell you who that man really is. He's the reason why I was severely injured, back before I was ensnared by that orb. We fought one another because I managed to steal something from his laboratory, something so valuable he'll do anything to get his hands on it." After those words, Sabria reached into her shirt collar and pulled out a glowing, diamond shaped object attached to a string.

It was an amulet! But of what though? This is what Goku and his friends were thinking about, Vegeta especially due to his previous scuffle with the girl. The diamond shaped object in question was a fusion of green, red and blue, most unusual indeed. Who knew she was a thief?

"What IS this thing? Its presence is… ominous! Why did you steal it?" Vegeta quickly questioned Sabria who caught him by surprise.

"This amulet isn't a simple amulet you wear around your neck. White it's true apparent the true is beyond me, I have concluded this particular object is crucial to that man's plans. That explains why he was so eager to take it back by force, even trying to destroy a planet. But that's beside the point. The fact of that matter is, ah well… how should I put this..? He's my-" White Sabria was trying to get the words out of her mouth, she felt a familiar ki rapidly approaching Earth.

* * *

Immediately powering up, Sabria flew towards the sky but was knocked away by a gust of wind, a figure entering Earth from a shadow. Much to her dismay, the man she had attempted to stop earlier had arrived before her very own eyes. "Dammit, he's here. Well, we're all screwed. But, don't think for a second you'll escape here without a scratch. No matter what, I will stop you!"

Sabria declared, charging at the man before her but found her movements coming to a stand still. With a simple wave of his staff, the girl was heavily injured, a large slash-like injure encompassing much of her torso all the way up to the left side of her neck. Not backing down, she kicked the man in the face but to no avail, sending her flying with another swing of his staff.

"Perish…" The man with staff uttered, raising his staff towards the sky and started casting a rather powerful spell. Upon recognizing this particular spell, Sabria quickly backed away to where Goku and Vegeta were.

"Goku, Vegeta, hurry! If you don't stop him now, he'll consume every living thing on Earth!" She yelled to the two Saiyans who quickly powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and charged at the man. White Vegeta knocked the man off his feet, Goku managed to knock him to the air and proceeded to strike his staff. Too slow was he, a hardened gesture was enough to knock Goku far away from where he was.

Before Vegeta could react, a powerful spell was launched at him, dealing a significant amount of damage to him, much of his armor destroyed. Breathing heavily, Vegeta fell to his knees, barely able to hold his SSB form but saw Goku appear from behind the man, presumably through the use of Instant Transmission. Trying to attack him, Goku soon learned what he attacked was a fake and fell to the ground, injured.

"No way… even two immensely powerful Saiyans can't fight him, let alone injure him. There has to be a way to stop him. Wait… I got it! That's it! I have to use it! I know how strenuous this is on my body in fact it might even kill me, but I have to risk it! Full power, release!" The half blind girl yelled, a great deal of power surging from her body, her muscles expanding to vast proportions, her eye turning a grey-like color and donning a rather unusual aura around her. It was a dark green color with strikes of electricity surrounding her and her hair stuck straight upwards.

Charging towards the man, she managed to injure him in the face with a punch and swiftly moved behind him, kicking him towards the air. Flying faster than before, Sabria was able to dodge a ki attack sent at her and succeeded in slamming him hard to the ground. When the man tried attacking her with his staff, Sabria dodged it by a millisecond, appearing from above and bombarding him with a series of ki blasts.

When it looked like the man was defeated, Sabria quickly jumped upwards to avoid the magic the man was about to cast and kneed him in the face. While he was stunned, Sabria grabbed his mouth with her only hand and swung him over her head, sending him flying towards a building before being injured in the ribs. "You have guts, I'll give you that. But never will I allow you to harm anymore of my friends. No more of this... this ends now!"

Sabria announced, placing her hand in front of her, powering up a ki attack that none of the Z Fighters had ever seen before. It was taking several minutes to fully charge it up and yet, the man was floating very still in front of her, as if he was waiting for her to fire such an attack. Suddenly, a large green object had formed around Sabria's hand, growing significantly larger than before, much to the surprise of Goku as well as Vegeta and Gohan. "Here it comes, father! Lightning Orb Attack!" Her attack shot forward, heading towards Sabria's father and detonated in a deadly lightning-like explosion that engulfed much of the area, creating a large crater beneath her.

After the battle, Sabria was heavily exhausted and immediately she deactivated her full power, falling to the ground. She fell with a loud thud that echoed throughout the land, disrupting the sound of the birds and the wind in the process. Sabria was now breathing heavily, unable to even move her legs. "Heheheh... I guess I overdid myself this time. It's been many years since I last had to use my full power in a battle such as this. All's well that ends well, I always say." Sabria grabbed a rather long stick to use to gain her footing, her body severely exhausted from that short battle.

"No way! She has to announce her full power before she can access it? What's more, her full power seems to rival that of my own full power, no it's a little bit greater. That's incredible!" Goku said, absolutely dazzled by Sabria's rapid increase in speed and power, dealing blow after blow on the man she swore to defeat.

However, something didn't sit very well with Vegeta, who barely stood up, watching as the fight concluded before his eyes. "That's interesting... at full power, this Sabria girl is very close to my level of strength. What's more than that, she seems to have a knack for fighting, maybe her skills surpass even my own. But still, I can feel it... something's not right. This father of hers is easily able to overwhelm me and Kakarot, but in this case he stood little to no chance when Sabria unleashed her full power. This could only mean... it's a fake! Sabria, get out of there!." Vegeta's warning was a second too late, for the man Sabria was fighting disappeared. Slowly, a gush of blood spilled out of her ribs, her aura disappeared and fell to the ground.

After her defeat, the man grabbed her by the neck and waving his staff away from the two, conjured up a wall that seemed to be some sort of portal. "You lost… good. My dear, lost Sabria. You'll understand why all must die… my treasured one." With those words, he walked through the portal and disappeared. "Sabria! No!" Goku tried flying towards the portal but was too late. It closed before he could even attempt to enter, albeit Goku was already injured from his fight with the man who called Sabria his "treasured one" so he can only gather Sabria is crucial to Sabria's fathers plans.

* * *

Several hours later, Goku and Vegeta had fully recovered from the fight against a strange man carrying a staff had kidnapped Sabria and disappeared from the scene without so much as leaving a single trace of his power behind. Now, they must resume their training once more so they can locate where the man had taken Sabria to and find a way to stop this Extermination War from ever coming to pass.

"Dangit! We were powerless to stop him from kidnapping Sabria! Vegeta, you noticed too, didn't you? Before they disappeared, a single tear fell down Sabria's left eye. She's in pain and we lost." Goku blamed himself, crushing the ground beneath him without much effort and immediately went SSB. Goku and Vegeta were resuming their training back on Lord Beerus' planet as intended, taking harsh training lessons from Whis.

From what Whis could gather, Sabria has been severely tormented and tortured by the strange man who appears to be her father, but Whis thinks it is only in title only, not the truth. He met with other Supreme Kais of the universes immediately following the battle that took place on Earth, but to no avail. None of the Supreme Kai knew of the Extermination Plan, nor of Sabria and the man he so carefully explained to them. Disappointed, Whis had returned to Lord Beerus' planet to train Goku and Vegeta.

While they were training, Whis could sense something was off in the atmosphere around them and went to investigate what it was. To his great surprise as he turned his gaze towards his side, a single figure was standing at the top of Lord Beerus' house, one that appeared to have been standing there for what seemed like hours. Upon further inspection, Whis saw the figure was wearing a hood and cloak, masking it's face and identity.

"Do you want to know what Sabria is? Where she hails from, her family? I will help you." The figure casually stepped down from the large house, landing on the ground without taking any damage and turned it's attention towards Whis. What the figure was about to tell Whis, Goku and Vegeta would be of great importance to the three, Earth and Lord Beerus.


	6. Sorrow of Past and Present

**A/N:** This story is proving to be far more rewarding than it actually is. More people have reviewed, favorited and followed this story which I greatly appreciate it, I mean it, If not for the people reviewing it, well, no… I would still continue to write this story even without the helpful criticism. It's going according to my design, my plans are absolute. Now then, without further adu.

On Earth.

"And who might you be? You mask your ki rather well." Whis inquired upon the hooded figure, not looking at the face or even the body shape.

"Who I am isn't of significant importance. What you need to know is the capture of Sabria has jeopardized all 12 universes and who that man really is." The figure had interrupted the brief battle between Goku and Vegeta vs Whis, well it's more like training than actual fighting. When the figure stepped between the three, something which caused Goku and Vegeta's movements to slow down to a screeching halt.

"Alright, what the hell do you mean about Sabria's capture? Just how important is she anyway?" Vegeta hurriedly asked his question, taking a step forward white at the same time, the figure took a step backward.

"Here me out. Rescuing Sabria is of utmost importance, she is crucial to the survival of all life. It isn't just because of her being able to halt that man's movements nor is it in her ability to go at full power in a short amount of time. What lies deep within her, or at this time his body, is a great deal of power. But a shame that he robbed her of it." The figure vaguely but carefully explained to the three, with Goku raising an eyebrow in response.

"What exactly was stolen from her? Doesn't look like anything was stolen." Goku noted, the figure before them not looking surprised as far as Goku could tell.

"The very thing that was stolen from Sabria, was her own power. She had trained for so long and vigilantly to attain a level of power that surpassed her own kind. But through some dark ritual, she lost her right eye. Without that, we don't even stand a chance at injuring, let alone defeat him." With those words, both Goku and Vegeta were taken aback.

 _Her right eye… stolen?! How can such a thing even be possible? And why was Sabria unable to access her full power from the start? Only her muscles expanded! Not only that, something still doesn't sit well with me… just what the hell is she?! Her use of power is very different from how me and Kakarot uses it. And yet..._

"Vegeta, you understand what happened back there. Good, very good. Let me get to the point… Sabria's kind is very old and ancient, dating back to before the Kais were born, a time of war and bloodshed. Let me show you." The figure conjured up a staff out of nowhere and casting a spell with a wave of said staff, opened a portal to who knows where.

While Goku and Vegeta were reluctant to enter, they accidentally woke Lord Beerus up who fired a ki blast in their direction which floated upwards and destroyed a local planet. "Alright, what's with all the noise? It's SO loud!"

Lord Beerus approached the four, noticing a strange portal had appeared on his planet and grew angry and threatened to destroy it. Nonchalantly, Whis rendered him unconscious with a swift attack after Lord Beerus tried destroying the staff.

"Come with me and all will be explained. We must hurry or the portal will close." Still reluctant to enter, Goku and Vegeta did so anyway, curious on what the figure meant about Sabria being crucial to everyone's lives white Whis said he would stay behind with Lord Beerus. A bolt of light soon followed after the three entered the portal, completely overtaking and blinding them for a mere few seconds.

Once Goku, Vegeta and the figure in the cloak and hood, they found themselves in a completely different area, a planet no doubt. "This world… the gravity and the land, feels exactly as it does on Planet Vegeta. But I don't understand what this place is and why me and Kakarot are here."

"Your here because of how large your power levels are. Plus, well, you can already tell how low we've fallen as a race." With those words, the figure stood still, with Goku and Vegeta looking all around them, noticing the countless people bashing their heads against a wall or some have just lost it.

The very people have changed it would seem, a strange red aura was all around the inhabitants. From the looks of it, the people can't seem to tell the difference between friend or foe, what color their hair is and why they even exist. Both Goku and Vegeta immediately noticed a strange look in the eyes of those they see, just blind, dead eyes.

"The people… they look to be in a half-dead state. And the strange aura they're emitting.. It looks awfully familiar to me. But what caused this? It has to be a very powerful wizard like Babidi, but his magic couldn't affect a large amount of people of this scale! Don't tell me it's that man we fought before." Goku noted, the figure turning its gaze towards the Saiyan.

"Precisely. It began merely years ago, the man waved a strange red mist with his staff which covered the entire planet, corrupting everything it touched. The soil, plants, leaves, trees… the very land has been corrupted, a shadow of its former self. Except for me and Sabria… we were both off-world when it happened so we were unaffected by it." After those painful words, the figure finally pulled down the hood, revealing the person to be a girl.

Goku and Vegeta stared at the girl who had short, red-pink colored hair and white colored eyes. Not only that, when she took off the cloak she was wearing a standard training outfit that looked exactly like Goku's, only hers was colored white and gray and lacked any form of footwear. Also, the symbol on the girl's outfit was that of a dragon with two swords held in a position from two sides from the top, as af it were defending something.

Turning their gaze away from her, Goku and Vegeta noticed the ground has died, the trees and grass had decayed into nothing. It truly was a dead world, which then caused Goku and Vegeta to cover their mouths in disgust. Even the moons were corrupted, although they are barely noticeable from the planet itself, the clouds blocking the way on purpose.

"Now you understand the hardships my kind is going through right now. With the red mist covering the planet, the only method of teleportation that works is through the use of portals. Judging from your injuries, you faced his power firsthand, yes? Not an easy task, after all he is abnormally proficient in many forms of magic. Why he chose to spare you is beyond me, but the capture of Sabria means he's getting ready to execute it." The girl looked pale after those words, a great deal of sadness had overtaken most of her face.

"You mean his Extermination Plan? We tried stopping him, but he picked us apart like we were nothing. How do you propose we beat him? Well? Answer me!" Vegeta demanded of the pale girl who took a step back and looked towards the sky.

"You know of the plan? Good, very good. Although, in retrospect, it means we're all doomed. Sabria was among the strongest of my kind, very strong and brave. She was also very clever, fighting off powerful opponents using only her left hand and swiftly defeated them without the use of her ki attacks. At times, she can become prone to anger, downright destroying her foe in a matter of seconds. Now that she's been captured, we have no hope of surviving… alone." The girl ended her sentence with those words, with Goku and Vegeta catching on rather quickly.

While Goku and Vegeta knew the girl wanted their help, they were curious as to why she isn't offering her help to take down this man. What's more than that, why the girl is giving up so quickly, being of the same kind as Sabria she must have faced this man in the past. The only thing Goku and Vegeta could do is offer their assistance to her.

"We'll help take him down. But we've no idea where he's taken her to. Are you familiar with where she was taken to?" Goku spoke up, ending the silence and earning a smile from the girl. Although, before she could speak up, felt a swelling pain in her stomach. Slumped down to the floor, she was writhing in pain, unable to move.

"Oh damn it. I've already… spent too much time here. We have to head back to your world… Gah… give me a… minute…" The weakened girl struggled to get her staff but Goku was quick to grab and hand it to her. Using the staff as a balance, the girl conjured up a portal but it was significantly smaller than before. Although it was smaller, the three were barely able to fit in and made it back to Earth safely.

"Finally, we made it back… haah… haah… I'll be alright. On to more pressing matters, what I'm about to tell you is of significant importance so please, pay attention to what I have to say." The white eyed girl said, taking a deep breath and began to explain everything to those gathered around her.

Somewhere in the past million years.

Deep underground a mysterious planet, a young looking man was walking through a series of corridors, not paying attention to the countless battles that were occurring on the surface, a battle he knew very well what it was. While he was searching for something, he overheard an explosion from above, signaling him to increase his speed to reach his destination. Upon arriving at a cell door, he quickly opened the door, staring at a torture chamber of some sort, a person strapped to said chamber.

"Excellent... I see you haven't attempted your escape. No matter... I came here for you. We're escaping." As soon as the young man said those words, the figure revealed to be a girl, gave him a menacing glare and immediately she tilted her head to the right side, hoping to avoid the glare of the man. much to the man's anger and annoyance. Grabbing the girl by the hair, he forced her face close to his and bashed her head hard against the object she was pinned to.

"Stupid girl. We don't have much time before the whole place caves in on us. Come with me now!" The man with short, black hair and suit demanded of the girl who instead of moving her head away, she looked straight into his cold, dead eyes with another menacing glare. This figure was very familiar with the girls methods of annoying him, after all, they had lived inside this strange underground lair for well over twenty five years, which under normal circumstances would cause anyone to go mad and attempt an escape. However, in this strange case, the man seemed content with remaining in such a cold, dark place for so long while the girl was unmoved about all that has transpired.

While the girl was giving the man her special silent treatment, the man angrily left the room, leaving the girl behind in the process. Her attire consisted of a tattered outfit, rips and tears at the ankle up and a tear on her collar. Wore no footwear and socks, she had burn marks all over her feet and had short, white hair she did. For some strange reason, the fighting that was occurring from above had ceased, a great silence taking over the underground base, save for the dripping water from the ceiling, much to the girls fear. She merely squirmed when the water began falling on the girls face, struggling to escape from her imprisonment but to no avail.

While she was struggling to free herself from the restraints binding her in place, voices could be heard throughout the hallways, catching the girls attention and in a fit of desperation, let out a loud yell that echoed through the halls. Equally loud banging was heard merely seconds after the loud yell was released, the door was forcefully pushed down to the hard concrete. "Are you alright? How did you get here?" The voice belonged to a person in front of the girl who made it's way to the restraints keeping the girl still, the figure slowly unlocking each restraint with but a small lockpick, much to the girls surprise.

"I'm sorry... it must have been rather difficult for you to get here, whoever you are." Her words were met with an equally saddened face which belonged to a person wearing a mask and hood, finally freeing the girl from her prison and motioned her to stand on her own two feet. "You know, a simple "Thank you." would suffice you know." The figure threw the words at the girl who bowed her head in response to the words spoken to her.

After the girl was freed, the two figures dotted down a series of hallways, looking for a way out to the exterior but as they came across a room, the girl peered through the door and saw a rather small, glowing object in the center. Moving towards it at lightning speed, the girl was quick to grab the object from a pedestal and dashed out of the room, the figure in pursuit.

"Wait! Where are you going?! The exit is this way!" The masked figures words were met with silence, the girl running across the concrete floor with remarkable speed and durability, much of her feet were becoming ensnared by a great deal of pain and the many nails she stepped on, but disregarded them she did and successfully made it to an area she was looking for. The figure soon followed after her, breathing heavily as it's speed was incomparable with that of the girls.

"It's still here... good, very good! We can still win if we insert it here and for two crystals to come together and join as one. However, there's only one way for the two objects to fuse into one... we need to join one hand each of two people." The girl confusingly explained to the figure as they came across a giant metal door with a blue crystal in the middle, floating brightly in the air as the girl held the crystal she had upwards. When the figure moved it's hand towards the other crystal with the girls help, they glowed in the air and fused into a single, strange object. One half was blue, the other was red.

"Yes! We finally have it! Excellent... we may have a chance at escaping here if we use _it_." The girl splendidly said to her comrade who was astonished by this strange, glowing object in her hands. Sure, it may look like a normal artifact but it held immense value to the girl who simply stared at it for the next few minutes, just astonished by the object. When she felt something was off, the girl placed the object in the masked ones hands and began to leave it in peace.

However, at the second the girl was about to head towards where the exit was located at, she noticed a bright red beam shoot past her and hit the figure in the torso, causing it to fall to the ground. Dropping the crystal to the ground, the girl rushed to the figures side, noticing a deep wound that was exactly three inches away from the heart. "How amusing, I didn't expect to find two ants scurrying down here. Well done." The voice belonged to the same man the girl saw earlier, short black hair but his suit had blood stains on it and scratches on his arms.

"No... not again! I won't let you die, I refuse! Damn you!" Shouted the girl who was holding the masked figure in her arms and slowly placed the body on the ground and turned her attention towards the man who's expression did not change in the slightest. Declaring her anger towards the man, she let out a viscous yell that rocked the very land itself, her eyes began to turn a shade of two colors while her hair slowly grew longer as a result of exerting such incredible power. Charging at the man with all her might, she noticed the man place his hands in an unusual position and was bathed in a wall of white light that left her bewildered.

The present, in an unprecedented location.

In a location far away from where Goku and the others were, a man carrying a staff walked down a series of corridors, bypassing the many people who were fixing a wall to the right. After a short white of traveling, the man came across a rather large door which had a switch in the middle that looked like a key holder. Stabbing his staff into the holder, the door brightened and opened before him, entering the even bigger room than before.

Directly in the middle of said room was a crystal of sorts, blue in color and rather small in stark contrast to the room around it. Sitting inside the crystal was what appeared to be a figure, small, frail, weak. The man inched closer to the figure, noticing the strange spikes which seem to wrap itself completely around the figure's arm, legs and face, restricting movement from any part of the body, save for the head.

"How are you feeling, my dear? Tired? Hungry? Or perhaps your thirsty for revenge?" The person inside the crystal was revealed to be a girl, the man's words echoing throughout the giant area they were in. Somehow, he was able to bypass the crystal and touch the girl's face, moving it upwards to her hair and began caressing it. The girl was unable to put much resistance, only using her head to yank his hand off.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be so aggressive towards me. After all, my dear Sabria, we share the same blood. Why can't you understand what I'm trying to do? All your life you've suffered from my… love and affection and yet, not once did you address me as King." His words only earned a glare from Sabria, but his expression didn't appear to change.

"Shared blood? Ha! Don't make me laugh, we are nothing alike. While you relished in blood and death, torture and humiliation, I reveled in life and happiness, always making friends wherever I went. My only desire in life, the one thing that brings me true happiness is causing you pain. So don't you ever, EVER lay your hand on me again, or my friends!" Her words echoed through the halls, but the man was unmoved by her words.

"Now now, there's no need to raise your voice like that. Be happy, your back in the place I raised you in, a place far away from civilization or even stars for that matter. Where your standing, or rather floating, is your home. I brought you here so we may execute the Extermination Plan, together! Just think, daughter and father, two of the strongest beings ever, wiping out all known life and claim all the planets that belong to us!" After the man said those words, Sabria spat at him, much to his annoyance.

"Damn you to hell you monster! I'll never join you, no matter what magic you try to cast on me! I am not so easily swayed by your words, so don't bother. Your magic may have worked on the other inhabitants here, but not me! I'd rather die than join the likes of-" Before she could finish her sentence, the man slapped her hard across the face.

"You dare show me disrespect!? Do you not know all I've done for you? If not for me, you would have perished on that pathetic planet you call a home! I saved yer damn life and this is the thanks I get?! No matter… you'll soon find what I'm trying to do is a benefit for all. And another thing… as long as you remain here, in our home, you WILL address me as Xiphos the Eternal! Gah.. I tire of these arguments. Leave I shall, but return for you I will. When I return you WILL treat me with respect, lest you be punished as what I did several years ago. But before I go..." The man known as Xiphos declared as he stepped back from the girl trapped in the crystal.

Pointing the staff at the crystal, a strange red energy left Sabria's body, inflicting a great deal of pain on her. Multiple wounds opened up throughout her entire body, tears running down her face until finally, Xiphos ceased his spell on Sabria's body, which changed to a pale white color, her skin looking weaker than before with Xiphos laughing at his accomplishment. "Yes, fascinating! What incredible power! Mine now... don't worry Sabria, I have not ended your life. Cherish the fact that I, Xiphos, spared your life. Fare thee well." Xiphos disappeared from site, leaving Sabria in a half-dead state.

After Xiphos left the room, Sabria burst into tears, feeling too lonely and sad to hold the said tears in any longer. When she struggled to escape with her only arm, she was met with a shock of electricity that caused a great deal of pain to her entire body. "Dang it… this is not good. Goku, Vegeta… anyone. Save me!" Sabria begged to the wind, not knowing of what was about to transpire. Immediately seconds after she begged for help, a blue mist covered the entire room, the girl was unable to keep her nose sealed.

"Damn it... sleeping magic? I never thought... he'd resort to such... lowly... tactics." Sabria succumbed to the mist and fell asleep, the crystal changing color from blue to red in response to the mist surrounding the room.

Back on Earth.

After the girl had explained to Goku and others the connection between Sabria and Xiphos the evil wizard, Vegeta was deeply surprised by what he heard. Heck, everyone save for the girl, were surprised by the cruelty of Xiphos, how he used ancient magics to extend his lifespan just so he could brutally torture Sabria.

"Now you understand how much hatred Sabria has for her father. What's more to it then that, she lost her right eye from that battle with Xiphos. But I still don't understand why Sabria held back instead of giving it her all, It doesn't make sense to me. However, we still have a chance if we join forces and destroy Xiphos." The white eyed girl declared but before she could take another step, Lord Beerus appeared from behind.

"Are you really so naive as to charge at this Xiphos character without so much as a plan? If what you said is true, then even with your combined strength, it will do you no good." Lord Beerus stepped in, his words annoying the girl and wanted to attack him, but knew it would be futile. She calmed herself down after a few minutes of thinking up a strategy.

"Hmm… there might be a way to defeat him, but it's going to prove rather troublesome. With what he's already stolen, it would seem Xiphos has become much more powerful than before. Goku, Vegeta, you must fully master your transformations, if you have any. To defeat Xiphos, your power needs to be a least three times greater than before. I shall formulate a strategy while you resume your training. Until then, I need a nap. I haven't slept in ages!" The red-pink haired girl announced to those gathered, feeling rather exhausted after all that had happened to her. Afterwards, Goku and Vegeta resumed their training in order to improve their Super Saiyan Blue forms while the girl took a nap inside Capsule Corporation after he repaired the damage done with her staff.

Important note: I apologize for those of you who noticed the 6th chapter appear, disappear and reappear. I made several noticeable changes to it so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
